<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Impressions by Bees_in_a_davidbowie_shirt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748211">First Impressions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bees_in_a_davidbowie_shirt/pseuds/Bees_in_a_davidbowie_shirt'>Bees_in_a_davidbowie_shirt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cats Human Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats (1998), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cassandra and misto totally bcome friends after this and they prsctice magic together, College, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Tanto and cori are as weirdly creepy as you would think, They stare at nothing alot, tuggoffelees - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bees_in_a_davidbowie_shirt/pseuds/Bees_in_a_davidbowie_shirt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rum Tum Tuggers college friends have heard alot about his boyfriend, but havn't been able to meet him yet. They have to wonder, what is he really like?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cats Human Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hehehe human fic college au</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Basically everyone who had ever met The Rum Tum Tugger knew of his boyfriend. He talked about him constantly, and if you hung around Tugger a lot, you would get to hear stories about the young man who, for whatever reason, decided to date him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter break for the college came to an end, and the students came back from their homes. On the first day back, Alonzo, Tuggers roommate, was asked a very important question the second he walked into their dorm room. He was still bundled in all his winter gear and had a duffle bag in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, ‘lonzo!” Called the sophomore, despite the fact that the dorm room was small and he didn't need to be that loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it be okay if my boyfriend came to visit for a few days? His break is longer than ours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alonzo turned from where he had been hanging up his coat. “Where is he going to sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my bed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to have sex and lock me out of the room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tugger laughed, and waved his hand in the air. “I would never do that to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other student rolled his eyes. “Then I could care less.” He moved and took his coat back off the hanger. “I’m actually going to go get some food, if you want to join me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” said Tugger, who was already typing away on his phone. Alonzo wouldn't be surprised if he had filled out the overnight guest papers before even asking his roommate if it would be okay. His roommate was enthusiastic like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your loss,” He called while leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door closed, he hustled over to the dining hall. Most of their friends would already be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, everyone had heard Tugger talk about his boyfriend, but none of them had actually met him. Blurry videos of groups doing ballet were often shoved in their faces. If you came into the dorm room at just the right time, you might catch one side of a conversation between the two. But meeting him? Or even talking to him? Or seeing a clear picture of his face? Unheard of! On top of all that, Tugger says different things to each of his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra says that she was told he goes to a performing arts school a few hours away. Exotica says that she was told he does magic. Coricopat hadn't even heard he had a boyfriend until Victor one day mentioned that Tugger had been texting someone whose contact name was ‘magic man’ all throughout class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arrived in the dining hall soon enough. Just as he had expected, Cassandra, Coricopat, and Cori’s twin sister, Tantomile, were sitting at a booth. It wasn't the normal booth that they usually sat at, but one nearby, so they were easy to spot. A quick glance to their normal booth confirmed that someone else had ‘stolen’ it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quicky, Alonzo slid into the spot next to Cassandra, ready to share his news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Tugger's boyfriend is going to be staying for a few days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tantomile and Coricopat both glanced up in his direction. The twins were creepy and had a bad habit of not blinking for long periods of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised, Alonzo asked, “What? How?” Sure, the twins were creepy and mysterious, but how did they know that Tugger was going to bring his man over to visit?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To answer his question, Cassandra raised her phone in the air. “He just texted us all. He is very happy about it, seems to be freaking out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone slid into the seat next to Alonzo, and he turned to find Exotica. He could also see Victor in the distance, getting his own food. He would probably be joining them soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think he will look like?” Asked Exotica. “Tuggers showed us videos of his performances, but never pointed out which dance he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra held up her phone again. It seemed to hold the solution to everything at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have one of the videos he showed us, I have no idea why he sent it to me. We can look through it and try to find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled the video up, and set it down on the table for all to see. She hit play just as Victor sat down, and he peaked over his tray to see what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Tuggers boyfriend? Not gonna lie, I don't even know what his name is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins both held up their hands to make him stop talking, then Coricopat said, “Quaxo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted, then leaned over further and pointed at one of the dancers, a tall guy with short blonde hair. “I bet that's him. Quaxo sounds like an asshole name, and that guy looks like an ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exotica shook her head, then pointed at a barely-there figure in the back. “No, I heard that he's quiet, so I bet he's super shy. Probably doesn't even want to be seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra just shrugged. Alonzo did the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, guys, I have no clue. He doesn't really talk about how the guy looks.” He looked over to Tantomile and Coricopat. The twins usually were pretty good at making inferences, so he decided to ask them. “Tanto, Cori, who do you think he is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure at the front of the group on screen began spinning. Coricopat and Tantomile simply shrugged. They didn't actually say anything, but the group of friends knew exactly what they were thinking- “Wait and see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alonzo didn't have classes the next day, but he did have work. He didnt work on campus, but at a restaurant in town. They mostly hired the college students, and did not give people much time off, so he had had to come back from his break right away with the knowledge of work the next day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The good thing was, he had the first shift of the day, which started at 7:00. All the regulars would start flooding in, and he generally knew their names. He would bring them drinks, and wait for the other servers to show up, each about a half hour after the other. At around 11:00, he would get to start his cleanups, and if the manager closed his section soon enough, he would be able to leave a bit after noon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, this was a good day, and he left with some decent tips at a decent time. The walk back to the dorms was cold, and his shoes were soaked by the time he got halfway there, but they were just his work shoes, so it didn't matter much. He could have taken the campus bus, but hadn't wanted to wait. Besides, a little walk didn't hurt anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He passed the dining hall, and was almost at his dorms when he was stopped by someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy who stopped him couldn't have been older than 16. He was short, with almost no emotion showing on his face. He held a duffle bag over his shoulder and a phone in his hand, and had stopped Alonzo with a tap on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” He asked, while also wondering what someone was doing here. The kid could be here for a tour of campus, but they don't usually do tours around this time, and he had an overnight bag with him. Was he visiting an older sibling?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alonzo almost didn't notice the phone was held out in front of him, but fortunately, he looked at it. The screen read, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Which way is the dining hall?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right over there. You just have to walk past the football fields, it's right after the Christian daycare. Just walk in a straight line, most of the other students should be headed to the same place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid nodded, then flashed the screen back at him. This time, it read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Alonzo replied, and both of them headed their separate ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really didn't give it much thought after that. It wasn't exactly common that people stopped off to stay with older family members, but it also wasn't that strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dorm room was empty when he entered. The Rum Tum Tugger's bed looked like it hadn't been touched for a few hours, and his phone was gone from the room. Honestly, Alonzo was grateful for this, as it gave him a chance to change in private. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took off the shopping wet shoes and hung them over the heater, then shoved his apron, work shirt, work pants, and socks into a garbage bag. He could bring it all down to the laundry area later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After lounging around in peace and quiet for a few minutes, Alonzo decided that it was about time to get some food. Most of his friends would probably be down in the dining hall anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he went back to the snowy outdoors, except he was equipped with snow boots this time, and began the journey down to the dining hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the building, it only took a few glances to see his friends sitting down. This time, they were in their usual booth, which meant that you couldn't see their faces. He quickly went to go get food, so that he would have room to slide in next to someone instead of being forced to grab a chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line for pizza didn't look as long as the others, so he swiped himself in at the entrance and went to go snatch a slice. However, once he got closer to the booth, he noticed that he would have to pull up a chair at the end. In the spot next to Tugger, which Alonzo usually occupied, sat the young boy that he had directed towards the dining hall about twenty minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tugger’s arm was wrapped around the guys shoulders. The younger one was leaning slightly into him, and seemed to be uninterested in the conversation, instead scrolling through something on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Alonzo went to grab a chair from an unoccupied table with one hand to pull up to the end of the booth, while his other hand balanced the tray of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friends noticed him dragging the chair over, and stopped their conversations to greet him. Tugger, especially, smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, ‘lonzo! Quaxo says you told him where the dining hall is. You must have recognized him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This surprised Alonzo greatly. This kid who had asked him for directions... was actually a college student? Who went to school for dance? And was dating The Rum Tum Tugger? Really, he could have imagined anyone except for this guy to be Tuggers boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quaxo looked up at him and nodded. The guy seemed pretty serious, and Alonzo tried to remember where he had seen his face before either of their meetings. He was obviously one of the dancers from a video that Tugger had shown his friends, but which one had he been?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alonzo nodded along with whatever Tugger was saying, still slightly confused. He scooted his chair a little bit closer to the table, and Victor leaned over towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you recognize him?” He whispered. Alonzo shook his head. “Well, you’ll never guess which dance he is,” Victor said with a grin, then continued talking, not even giving him time to answer. “Remember the video Cassandra showed us the other day? Well, this dudes right in the front!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alonzo blinked, shocked. So that's where he recognized this guy's face from! He had been right at the front of the group, and his face had been more in-focus than the others. He had been the one who had spun around a number of times, and the audience had cheered loudly for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this moment, Tugger shifted in the booth, and then lifted his boyfriend over his own lap to sit on the other side of him before sliding out. “I’m going to the bathroom real quick,” He announced, and then left after giving Quaxo a peck on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The table went silent once he left, and Exotica, Victor, Cassadra, and Alonzo looked at Quaxo. Tantomile and Coricopat looked at the spot slightly over Quaxos head. Most people would find this mildly disturbing, but Quaxo didn't seem to mind one bit. He either didn't care, or didn't notice the strange twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra, ever the polite one, spoke first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Quaxo, it's nice to finally meet you! We’ve all heard a lot about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quaxo simply nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what school do you go to?” Asked Exotica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out his phone and typed out something, before sliding it to the middle of the table. Everyone(minus the twins, but they didn't really count) leaned in to read the name of the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I take from all the videos that Tugger had shown us that you're in school for dance, right?” Victor asked. Quaxo nodded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exotica, on the other hand, frowned. “Tugger once said that you're a magician, though. What does that mean? Or was that another one of his weird innuendos? If it was, please don't answer that question, I don't want to hear that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This brought a laugh from everyone- or, a majority- of the table. Even Quaxo was smiling. Then, he moved and grabbed Cassandra's fork. With a wave of his hand, the utensil vanished. Just to make a show of it, the magician shook out both his sleeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, dude! Where did it go!” Cried Victor, who seemed very pleased with this trick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quaxo simply shrugged. The utensil had vanished, and it didn't seem like even the magician knew what had happened to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra sighed. “I really could use that, right about now. I need to eat my salad with something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind Alonzo’s chair, someone laughed, and he turned to find Tugger standing there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A magician never reveals his secret!” He joked. “You know, I wrote a song about Quaxos magic once. I call it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magical Mr. Mi- Hmmp! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hmmg!” He was cut off by his own boyfriend covering his mouth up with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the table, seemingly unnoticed, Tantomile and Coricopat spoke for the first time, in complete unison with each other. Their voices blended together, and trailed off before they could reach anyones ears. “He's a good man, Mr. Mistoffelees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Alonzo re-entered his shared dorm room after his shower. There was a towel wrapped around his waist, and another one was being used to dry his hair. The door had been propped open by the deadbolt, so he had no need to use his key, which was good because he had actually left it behind by accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alonzo normally came back to the dorm room in only his towel, toiletries in hand, to find his roommate asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, just like usual, Tugger was passed out face-down on the bed. However, unlike usual, his silent boyfriend was sitting on the bed with a book open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, I’m just going to change. I can go and do it in the bathrooms, if you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quaxo looked up, as if he was just noticing that Alono had entered the room, and shook his head. He then returned to the book as if nothing had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man changed as quickly as possible, then went and got into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, it's nice meeting you, dude. Tugger talks about you alot, and really does seem to like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a minute, Alonzo thought that he wasn't listening. But then, a quiet voice said, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid down in bed across from his roommate and his roommate's boyfriend. “Hey, just turn out the lights when you're done reading, okay? You're free to keep them on as long as you want, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could even close his eyes, the lights went out. He could see the two figures on the bed across from him, one asleep while the other was still sitting there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alonzo also could have sworn that, before the lights had gone out, he had heard a quiet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Presto!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>